


Thinking about you

by The_Iron_Slayer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I dunno where tho, Porn with Feelings, Right so hold onto your horses, So eve's mum, enjoy, smut is now here, takes place in season 3?, the gay, there is angst, there is fluff, there will be smut, this one was in the drafts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Iron_Slayer/pseuds/The_Iron_Slayer
Summary: Eve’s mother is sick and she has to rush to help take care of her.Villanelle is wondering why Eve hasn’t been acknowledging her and turns up unannounced.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 34
Kudos: 234





	1. Say something

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been in the drafts for a while so I thought I'd give it a post - it'll only be three chapters I reckon so I hope you enjoy! please feel free to comment :) I love hearing from you guys ! I have not got a beta for this so all mistakes are my own !

Villanelle paced furiously back and forth inside her hotel room, pulling at her hair harshly she groaned aloud. She had called, left voicemails, texts, she had even broken into Eve’s apartment – twice! And still there was no trace of the woman. It’s like she’d fallen off the face of the earth and that was pretty fucking inconvenient for Villanelle and god did she hate an inconvenience.

Fine.

If Eve was going to try and ignore her, she would just have to make her notice. What if she was in trouble though? A weighted bubble sat in her chest at the thought. Shouting in frustration she picked up an innocent vase and threw it at the wall, causing it to shatter to pieces. Unfortunately, the violence didn’t have the desired effect and just made the bubble grow – it felt like it was crawling up her neck and her fingernails scratched at her throat in response, trying to claw it out.

These ‘feelings’ that she got about Eve were incredibly annoying – she didn’t understand this response her body was having; it was as if there was a parasite that had taken over a part of her brain and it would be an understatement to say they were really starting to drive her crazy. More so than her usual state. Trying once again she picked up her phone and dialled Eve’s number, clutching it tightly to her ear in desperation to hear the woman’s voice. It had been 3 months.

“Hello, sorry I can’t come to the phone right now…”

Villanelle let out yet another scream and threw her phone to the floor and crushed it with her foot, stamping repeatedly as she watched the screen smash and flicker black. Yanking at her hair she was suddenly feeling too hot. Stripping her clothes, she marched to the bathroom for a refreshing shower; catching a look at her reflection in the oversized mirror she could only briefly glance at the mess she was becoming before tugging her gaze away and stepping into the scalding water. But despite scrubbing her body raw with ridiculously expensive lotions and potions, she still couldn’t wash away the feelings that were invading her mind. The shower had not helped – in fact it had made things a lot worse so Villanelle decided she just couldn’t sit still anymore.

She pounded on Konstantin’s door front door and when he didn’t answer she took to pressing the doorbell. Over and over again and she did not let up – her childish persistence winning over. Suddenly the door flew open and she was met with a very angry and wet Konstantin.

“I was in the shower Villanelle!” He exclaimed. Face red with anger.

“Where is Eve?” Villanelle questioned – not bothering to apologise because she wouldn’t mean it anyway. Sighing heavily, Konstantin rolled his eyes and stepped aside to allow her indoors.

“Where is Eve?” Villanelle repeated, her tone growing more annoyed.

“Can we please discuss this indoors?” He quipped.

“No.”

“Fine!” he bellowed, beginning to shut the door in her face but Villanelle placed a very expensive boot in the doorway – stopping him.

“E-v-e” She persisted; arms crossed immaturely; her eyes filled with fiery impatience.

“Connecticut.” He snapped and with that he kicked Villanelle’s boot that was blocking the door out of the way and slammed it shut, inched from her face.

“THANK YOU!” Villanelle shouted through the door.

“Nice to see you too!” she followed. Why was Eve in Connecticut? Was there someone else she had run away with? Another assassin she was studying maybe? She was certainly going to find out soon enough.

Villanelle loathed flying, which was ironic considering she had to travel for work so often. Even in first class, the thoughts of being confined for hours in what was essentially a glorified ‘tin can’ frustrated her. Though one thing she never understood was people’s fear of flying – if death was going to happen it didn’t really matter how. Of course, she would not like to die but she wasn’t afraid of it, or of what happened after, it just ended. Her thoughts were interrupted but the turbulence of their landing.

Wheels hitting the runway she smiled at being that much closer to Eve, it’s like she could feel her under she skin; she really hated the distance. Before the flight she had done some basic research with the information Konstantin had given; looking through old bank statements and phone calls she found Eve had been in consistent contact with a number and transferring funds into an account that seemed to be linked. Villanelle assumed this was the person that Eve must be visiting – why had she never heard about this secret person before? Were they bad? What was she hiding from her?

Finally getting her little but designer suitcase from the conveyer she sought out a taxi to take her to her destination, pushing though people and cringing at their happy family reunions. She never really had been a fan of Americans – very loud people with very strong opinions and they just had to make conversation at every given opportunity. It was draining. Obviously, there was one American she was particularly fond of and hopefully within the next hour she would be either saving her ass or beating the shit out of it.

The house she stood in front of was small – perhaps what some would call ‘quaint’ but to Villanelle it was just underwhelming and cheaply built. Rapping on the door twice she eagerly awaited the answer – wringing her hands tightly, the heavy bubble feeling was back with full force, so she dug her nails into the palms of her hands to try and gain some control over her body. She had expected Eve to answer the door, instead it was a woman that bared a striking resemblance.

This woman was significantly older than Eve, crow’s feet and smile lines clearly evident and her skin had more of a leathery look to it. Her hair was exactly the same – full, wavy locks surrounded the older woman’s face like a lion’s mane but instead of being completely jet black, it was peppered with grey, wirery streaks. Her features were also softer than Eve’s, her chin more rounded and cheekbones less prominent. It was as if she had run into Eve 30 years in the future. Villanelle was very confused – there hadn’t been many moments in her life she was truly shocked, but this moment had defiantly made its way onto the short list.

“Mumma what have I said about just opening the door –“

Villanelle could hear her voice and her heart involuntary sped up.

“-To random people! You never know who could be – “. And there she was. Eve was stood frozen in the hallway, tea towel in hand which promptly dropped to the floor once she realised who was at the door.

“Hi Eve” Villanelle whispered gingerly but was unable to stop the smile spreading across her face.

“What the fuck-“ Eve began.

“EVE! Language!” the old woman snapped, her face a fury.

“Sorry Mumma” Eve responded on reflex, wincing slightly.

Villanelle raised her eyebrows and then furrowed them while registering the foreign word. This she really hadn’t expected.

“Your Mother?” Villanelle whispered; her Russian accent thicker than usual. Eve was with her mother. This was Eve’s mother. For some reason she had never pictured Eve with a family – except for the moustache – it made Eve seem realer?

“Well dear are you just going to stand in my doorway?” The older woman questioned – a hint of sass in her voice. Shaking her head in silent apology, Villanelle stepped in cautiously and the door was closed behind her.

“Shoes off.”

Villanelle slipped off her Prada boots without hesitation and placed them with the others that lay by the door. Eve’s mother walked down the hallway with a prominent limp, past her daughter that was still frozen in place, into another room. Villanelle followed and ended up in a small yellowish kitchen. It looked old and overused - the cracking cupboards could really use a coat of paint Villanelle thought to herself. The patterns on the tiled flooring were faded and worn. There was a smallish round table with a hideous white crocheted cloth that was just off centre and held four seats. Villanelle stood awkwardly in the kitchen, shifting her weight between her feet, she was visibly uncomfortable in the homey environment.

“Sit down now you, don’t take up the space” Eve’s mother snapped.

Clearly, she had no idea who she was giving orders to, but regardless she didn’t seem to care – Villanelle quickly registered that Eve’s mother was not a woman to be messed with. Villanelle pulled out a chair and it made a nasty scraping noise against the tile causing everyone to wince slightly – she sat down cautiously, glancing back at Eve who took a hesitant seat opposite her in silence.

“Tea?” Eve’s mother asked, obviously ignoring the tension within the room.

“Yes please – milk and four sugars” Villanelle responded; Eve scoffed at the absurdity.

“Eve do you have an issue with our guest?”

Her mother turned around and raised an eyebrow, Eve went to speak, but quickly shut her mouth, clearly knowing better. Villanelle smiled at this and gave a smug look to Eve, poking her tongue out slightly. Eve rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief at the scene in front of her. Never in a million years did she picture this scenario happening.  
Eve’s mother placed a steaming mug in front of Villanelle, and she smiled at the old woman in thanks and she took a seat between the two women.

“So Eve” Her mother began “Are you going to introduce me to your friend here?”.

“Erm yes” Eve cleared her throat. “Mum this is Oksana, a friend from… work.” Eve paused – not really knowing how to act in this strange scenario.

“Well hello Oksana, it’s a pleasure to meet one of Eve’s friends from work! She usually can never tell me what’s going on!” Eve’s mother smiled warmly.

Villanelle wasn’t pleased that Eve had used her real name but masked her annoyance for the sake of politeness. She wanted to make a good impression.

“Thank you for having me, I’ve been trying to get hold of Eve for work, but she didn’t seem to be responding to…” Villanelle began.

“Ah well –“ Eve tried to interrupt but was cut off.

“Eve where are you manners? Don’t interrupt” Eve’s mother scowled at her and Eve dropped her gaze to her lap. Villanelle suppressed a chuckle.

“We were really, really worried.” Suddenly the humour gone from her face Villanelle met Eve’s eyes. It was as if Eve was staring into the eyes of a lost puppy and her heart tugged.

“Ah well as I was going to say, my mum had emergency surgery, so I had to leave quickly.” Eve gestured to the older woman who grimaced at the comment.

“And as for my phone…I left it on the plane by accident and haven’t been able to sort out anything new yet” Eve apologised.

Villanelle took a moment to really look at Eve. It was then she noticed how big the bags under her eyes were and how pale her complexion had become; it took everything in Villanelle’s willpower not to reach across the table and take her hand.

“Well Oksana you are welcome to stay the night since it’s so late” Eve’s mother began.

Was it late? She hadn’t even noticed it was dark. It was probably the jet lag messing with her body clock.

“You can take Eve’s room if you like, I put on fresh sheets this morning”

“Oh I don’t want to be an inconvenience!” Villanelle lied sweetly. She was desperate to investigate Eve’s childhood bedroom and by frown on Eve’s face, the woman could smell the bullshit from across the room.

“No, it’s too late for you to be travelling anyplace now! Eve can take the sofa” The mother looked at Eve for confirmation and Eve let out a small sigh and just nodded, clearly too exhausted to argue. It was strange witnessing Eve be so submissive, not her usual fiery self, Villanelle didn’t like it.

“So, there are towels in the drawer and the bathroom is just down the hall…” Eve’s mother stated; Villanelle nodded.

“I’m off to bed – these painkillers make me quite drowsy. We can chat more tomorrow! God bless.”

“Good night” They both said in unison.

The mother nodded at Villanelle and Eve and left the room, closing the door behind them. Villanelle took a step towards Eve and reached out to touch her face, but her hand was slapped away. The action made Villanelle wince at the memory of Rome. Meeting Eve’s eyes she was met with fury.

“You came to my home?!” She shouted in a whisper, her whole demeanour shifting from passive to manic in a spilt second. She took a threatening step forward and Villanelle stumbled back in response.

“Of all the people to put in danger – my mother?!” Eve’s hands were balled into tight fists.

“I didn’t know…” Villanelle attempted to defend herself, but Eve raised her hand to silence her.

“This is the most selfish thing you could have done. There is a reason I cannot be contacted here – I cannot put her at risk! She is all I have left…” Eve’s voice faltered slightly, the anger causing her to wobble.

“I missed you.” Villanelle muttered softly.

“You what?”

“I missed you. I was worried about you.”

Somehow Villanelle’s voice had gotten even quieter. Eve exhaled heavily, raking her hands through her hair, pulling at a few knots sharply. Eve couldn’t hold onto it any longer, the stress of her mother going into emergency surgery, how they had had to resuscitate her – twice. How every minute for the past 3 months she had been caring for her during her recovery, without speaking to a single other person. All while waiting for someone from the twelve to burst through the door and kill them both. She knew just being with her mother put her at risk but there was no-one else to care for her. Tears welled in Eve’s eyes and spilled over ferociously, her body shook silently, the emotion taking her by surprise.

Villanelle looked up and rushed over towards Eve, not being rejected this time she wrapped the woman in a tight embrace and held her securely. She didn’t know how long they stood there but Villanelle’s grip didn’t faulter, no matter how damp her shoulder became – she hated seeing Eve like this.

Eventually Eve pulled away and looked up at Villanelle, her eyes red and bloodshot. She looked lost. Eve quickly glanced at the blonde’s lips but not quick enough for Villanelle not to notice. Tentatively Eve pushed up on her toes and pressed her lips ever so softly to Villanelle’s.

Villanelle’s whole body seemed to short circuit at the tender touch, she barely registered the kiss had begun before Eve was pulling away and then attempting to wiggle out of her grasp.

“I’m sorry I-“ Eve stumbled on her words, flushing a deep red in embarrassment. Villanelle’s brain whirred back to life and then she was kissing Eve again. Like really kissing her. Eve’s lips tasted salty, they were rough and cracked but it was still the best kiss she’d ever had. Her whole body felt a blaze.


	2. Fall into love and Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut - like 0-100 real quick and I'm not sorry about it. Also soft asf tho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - tags updated and I've upped the rating to. Enjoy the smut - I still new to writing it so please be kind and feel free to leave suggestions ! Thank you all so much for your lovely comments and kudos! they make my day :)

Eve whimpered at the tenderness of Villanelle’s kiss, as the blondes hand slid to cup her face while the other rested possessively at her hip. She pulled her further closer, gently opening her mouth and tentatively sliding her tongue against Villanelle’s, still fearful of sudden rejection. Villanelle accepted the invitation hungrily, snaking an arm around Eve’s waist and moaning at the sensation of Eve’s tongue against her own. God, she tasted fantastic. Eve was first to pull away for breath, mind staggering she watched as Villanelle’s chest rose and fell rapidly. 

The blonde leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Eve’s forehead before resting her own against it – allowing them both the regather their brains that had melted onto the floor. Eve looked up to meet Villanelle’s gaze, her eyes still glassy from freshly shed tears but now they held a depth of desire behind them that Villanelle was more than happy to dive into. Villanelle cleared her throat.

“I really am sorry about your mother” She began, her voice was hoarse making her accent thick and heavy with emotion. Eve sighed deeply. 

“It’s not ok but-“ Eve swallowed, her throat tightening suddenly. Villanelle cupped the woman’s face with both hands, thumbs swiping away the fresh tears.

“I’m really glad you’re here” Eve let out, her voice barely above a whisper. The confession feeling like tonne of bricks had been taken off her chest.

It was at that moment Villanelle was certain that her heart skipped a beat and the heavy bubble that had been sitting inside burst suddenly. She took a shuddery breath in and smiled so big it lit up the room. The sort of smile that sent Eve’s stomach doing backflips.

“I’m glad to be here” the corner of Eve’s mouth twitched with the beginnings of a smile. 

It’s about all she could muster, she felt both mentally and physically drained. Regretfully she stepped out of Villanelles embrace and looked around her childhood bedroom embarrassed at the thought of Villanelle sleeping in her bed she’d lost her virginity in. A strange situation that she really never thought she be in.

“I erm- sorry about the bed, it’s only a three quarter” she ran her hands through her hair, shaking it out in the process. Villanelle let out a low chuckle. 

“Trust me Eve, I’ve slept in worse places” she teased. 

“I’ll be on the couch if you need anything...” 

“Can’t you stay?” Villanelle questioned lightly, venturing further into their unknown territory.

“My mum-“ Eve began and Villanelle just nodded in agreement, she knew it was a longshot anyway.

Both of them just stood in the room, neither wanting to separate as the tension crackled in the air. Even breathing felt too intense.

Snapping suddenly Eve took two strides forward and crashed back into Villanelle’s mouth and buried both hands in the blonde’s hair. This time the kiss was fuelled with a need that neither had experienced before. Pushing Villanelle back till her knees hit the bed, the blonde sat on the edge as Eve moved to straddle her lap. Villanelle groaned in appreciation, her hands sliding down Eve’s body, eventually cupping her arse and squeezing with great appreciation. 

Eve’s hands were everywhere, in her hair, grazing across her breasts and then tugging at the bottom of her shirt, begging for permission to take it off. Wherever she touched left fire on Villanelle’s body. Pulling away just enough to grab the hem of her shirt, Villanelle yanked it over her head a bit with little care - ripping the shirt slightly and threw it haphazardly on the floor. Eve’s hands shook as her breath caught in her throat, of course Villanelle wasn’t wearing a bra. Taking more care at the sight before her she cupped Villanelle’s breasts with trembling hands, grazing a thumb experimentally over her nipples. A heavy moan clawed its way out of Villanelles throat and Eve’s eyes widened in response.

“We’ve got to be quiet Vil” Eve gasped in a hushed whisper.

Villanelle just nodded vigorously in response; words unable to form in her brain – there was only room for Eve. Villanelle pulled at Eve’s pyjama top and it quickly joined her own on the floor. Villanelle instantly leaned forward to pull one of Eve’s nipples into her mouth, gently tugging it with her teeth and soothing it with her tongue. She felt the vibrations of Eve’s trapped moan through her chest as she arched into her touch. The need for more contact became to much as Eve pushed Villanelle back to the bed, so she laid flat and stood up, reaching forward she quickly undid the buttons of Villanelle’s jeans and began removing them from her body with surprising swiftness. 

Villanelle eagerly raised her hips to help, kicking them off of her feet, only to surge forward and fumble at the bow of Eve’s sweats. Furiously she pulled them down and Eve stepped out of them so quickly she nearly tripped over in the process. She pulled Eve back to the bed, switching their previous positions, guiding Eve so her head was on the pillow she cautiously hovered her. One hand supporting herself while the other explored Eve’s body. Looking down Villanelle took yet another shuddery breath. Eve’s hair was splayed out on the pillow, her breath heavy and eyes looking up at her with such warmth it felt like Villanelle could only have died and gone to heaven.

“Eve you’re magnificent” 

Eve flushed at the compliment as she pulled Villanelle back into the kiss. Tentatively Villanelle slotted a thigh between Eve’s legs, pressing gently she immediately felt the burning heat of Eve’s arousal through her soaked underwear. Eve moaned into her mouth and pressed her hips upwards, revealing in the new friction gifted to her. Starting at a gentle rhythm, Eve continued to grind while taking in the feeling of their nearly naked bodies pressed together. 

The warmth of Villanelle set fireworks off inside her and all of a sudden, she felt like a lovesick teenager all over again. She’d never been this emotional about sex in her life, let alone this turned on. Her own hands exploring she shyly traced her fingers down Villanelle’s side, enticing out a small shudder from the blonde. Her hands ventured further down, reaching the soft silk of Villanelles underwear. Softly she ran a finger under the waistband, brushing at the small patch of hair waiting for her. Suddenly with newfound confidence, she pushed lightly at Villanelle’s shoulders, flipping their positions once again so she was on top.

Villanelle’s eyes blew wide at the loss of control but allowed it all the same, despite the fear gnawing at her gut she closed her eyes and forced her body to relax, allowing Eve to take the reins. She trusted her. Sensing the younger woman’s discomfort, Eve began kissing at her neck, sucking and nipping, leaving soft marks as she travelled further down. Tracing her collarbones and down between her breasts. Villanelle’s chest heaved in anticipation, her eyes screwed shut, overwhelmed by all the emotions crashing down upon her. 

“Baby look at me” Eve whispered. Her voice tender.

The pet name sending shudders down her body. Villanelle shook her head softly and kept her eyes firmly shut. It was too much and she feared that if she looked at Eve - she would shatter. More kisses were pressed against her abdomen until Eve hovered right over her scar. 

“Oksana look at me please” Eve asked once again; her voice almost pained. 

Unable to deny her, Villanelle forced her eyes open and looked down. Just as she made eye contact, Eve leant down and kissed over her scar with a care she’d never experienced before. 

“Good girl baby” Eve praised and watched as Villanelle squirmed beneath her at the admiration. 

Eve moved on from her scar, there would be time for words about that later, instead she just smiled regretfully and continued her path of worship. 

“So beautiful Oksana” and a quiet sob escaped her lips. 

Feeling that this was something Villanelle needed Eve continued with her praises as she finally reached her underwear. Eve kissed delicately right where Villanelle’s clit was through the underwear and she hips bucked up desperately.

“God you’re so good for me”. Villanelle just nodded furiously, all she wanted was to be good for Eve.

She craved the reassurance. Shifting back, Eve hooked two fingers and removed Villanelle’s underwear with great delicacy. She could see the blonde’s arousal dripping down onto the bed throw and Villanelle whined desperately to be touched.

“Patience baby, I’m going to take care of you” Eve reassured. 

Tracing gently a finger through Villanelles folds her finger was instantly coated and Eve moaned at the sight.

“So, so wet” Eve praised.

“All for you” Villanelle managed to quietly choke out.

Trying to stay still and behave as much as possible for Eve. The older woman brought her finger up to her mouth and sucked, tasting Villanelle for the first time. Eve groaned in satisfaction. 

“Christ you’re delicious”

Unable to stop herself, Eve hastily placed her head between the blonde’s thighs and took one firm sweep of Villanelle with her tongue. Villanelle trembled at the touch and impulsively threw her arm over her mouth to smother a moan. Eve continued her firm swipes, revelling in the taste of Villanelle. Nudging her clit with her tongue she listened out for Villanelle’s reactions, adjusting to what drew out the best response.

She wasn’t exactly massively experienced when it came to pleasuring another woman, but it didn’t take long for her to understand exactly what she needed. Because of how worked up they both were she knew it wouldn’t be long until Villanelle was tumbling off the edge. Villanelle tangled a hand in Eve’s hair, overjoyed to finally have the thick locks between her fingers. She spread her legs as wide as they allowed her. Snaking a hand round to Villanelle’s entrance, Eve sunk a finger into her and was met with no resistance. 

Another stifled moan tore its way out of Villanelle at the new sensation. Quickly adding a second finger Eve pulled her head away and focused on setting a new rhythm with her hand. Villanelle desperately tugged Eve back up towards her, pulling her into a kiss while Eve’s hand worked furiously inside of her. She could taste herself on Eve’s tongue and that nearly sent her over the edge all together. 

“More – please - more” Villanelle begged. 

Eve swiftly added a third finger, filling the blonde up even further, she crooked her fingers slightly to hit her G spot. 

“I’m so close Eve” Villanelle panted.

Eve could feel the beginnings of Villanelle’s orgasm as she fluttered around her fingers. Using her thumb, she swiped over Villanelle’s clit once, twice, three times. 

“You’re such a good girl Oksana. Come for me baby.” 

And rapidly Villanelle was freefalling into oblivion. Her whole body tensed as she soaked Eve’s hand. Biting down onto her lip so hard Villanelle was certain she drew blood just to stop her screaming out Eve’s name into the night. Eve continued to pump her fingers, determined to drag out Villanelle’s orgasm for as long as possible, amazed as the blonde’s face contorted in pure bliss. She’d never seen something so beautiful in her life, next time she wanted to hear her scream her name as she came. 

Slowly Villanelle came back down to Earth, grounded by Eve’s soothing praise and gentle kisses. Tears stung in her eyes, threatening to spill over and dampen the moment. Blinking them away feverishly she turned to look at Eve, her expression was filled with kindness and admiration. The older woman smiled, quickly wiping her hands on the bed throw before cupping Villanelle’s face and pulling her in for a long tender kiss, pouring all her emotions into the action. 

Starved for more, Villanelle returned the kiss enthusiastically, desperate to touch Eve and make her feel the same as she did. She tugged away at Eve’s soaked underwear and threw it onto the floor with the other discarded clothes. Sitting up, she pulled Eve onto her lap and eagerly trailed a hand down her body while kissing her chest and neck. Reaching her goal, she found Eve wet and wanting; frantic for Villanelle to touch her as evidence of Eve’s arousal stuck all over thighs.

Not wasting any time, she eagerly sunk two fingers into Eve’s tight heat and began working at a punishing pace. Both women too worked up for sweet tenderness, she could hear the obscene sounds that Eve’s cunt made as she drove into her. Eve matched her thrusts, riding Villanelle’s fingers in a frenzy while hiding her face in the crook of the blonde’s neck to muffle her moans. 

“Another please” Eve begged, wanting to be filled more with Villanelle. 

Hastily, Villanelle added a third finger while her other hand was used to guide Eve’s hips to keep their rhythm going. 

“Oksana more” and she complied more than willingly. 

Adding a fourth finger into Eve she felt the flutters of orgasm begging to take over. Eve couldn’t do anything except be entirely consumed by Villanelle. 

“Oh, Eve you take it so well” Eve moaned in response, hips beginning to stutter as the pleasure drowned her. 

“Just wait till I fuck you with my cock, there’s no hope of you staying quiet then”. 

Next Eve was falling too, her orgasm washed throughout her with blinding intensity, her whole-body quaking in pleasure she bit down hard on Villanelle’s shoulder to fight the moan trying to explode out of her. Slowly Eve’s body relaxed; Villanelle removed her fingers and wiped them clean. Utterly exhausted Eve leaned her whole weight onto Villanelle’s chest and the younger woman traced lazy patterns up her back until she was ready to move. 

“I can’t believe we just had sex in my childhood bed”. Eve murmured into Villanelle’s chest. 

Her body shook slightly with a giggle. It’s the most relaxed she’d felt in months. 

“I think we ruined those clean sheets” Villanelle responded smugly.

Eve groaned and pulled herself regretfully off of the blonde’s lap, laying on her side pushing her head up with her hand. 

“You know I lost my virginity in this bed” Eve laughed softly.

“His name?” Villanelle hummed.

“What so you can hunt him down?” 

“Of course”

“Craig Simmons” Eve chuckled.

“Shitty name” Villanelle scoffed.

“It was a shitty lay”

“You probably lost your virginity before I was born” Villanelle joked. 

Eve slapped her lightly before stopping and widening her eyes, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Holy shit you’re right!” Eve gasped. 

Villanelle stifled a laugh before standing up to grab the box of tissues from the other side of Eve’s room. 

“Sorry it’s not very glamourous but you made quite the mess of me”. 

Villanelle stated as she began to clean herself up, not wanting to risk making a lot of noise going to the bathroom - before throwing the used tissues in the bin. Eve blushed and averted her eyes before taking a tissue to sort herself out. Scrunching it up she aimed and threw it at the bin, it landed perfectly inside. 

“Nice shot” Villanelle snorted as she climbed back into bed, tucking herself under the covers, eyes begging Eve to stay with her. 

Eve sighed heavily and slipped into the bed, unable to resist she snuggled deeply into Villanelles chest. Villanelle buried her nose into Eve’s mane and inhaled deeply.

“I need to wake up early so I can slip downstairs…” but her statement fell onto deaf ears as already Villanelle was softly snoring away – content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading guys ! I really appreciate all your support ! it makes my day :)


End file.
